I Will Remember You
by Joyce Renee
Summary: I am re-writing this, and rating has increased, so proceed with caution: Severus is in a coma for 4 weeks as a result from a showdown with Voldemort, but when he awakens he has no memory of the last 2 years. Hermione is his apprentice after graduation.


A/N: I sat down to write the next chapter of Moments in Time, and went blank. So, I decided to look through the challenges on WIKTT for some inspiration, and low and behold an idea came. Hopefully this will help me over my writer's block, and I can come up with a new MIT chapter tomorrow night.  
  
-This fic has not been beta'd, and it is just after 2am so read at your own risk. (I've also had a little rum and it put me in the mood to write something funny, so there you go.) My intent is to finish this fic completely by tomorrow night. We'll see.  
  
This is based on the WIKTT The Last Hogwarts Virgin Challenge. I changed the rumor a little, but all the other requirements will be met. Over-all story is rated R.  
  
The Rumor  
  
High in Gryffindor tower, Head Girl Hermione Granger gave a disapproving tutt to the other girls in her year as she made yet another attempt to immerse herself in her Transfiguration text. The other two 7th year Gryffindor girls paid her no mind, and, if anything, started talking louder.  
  
"So? What happened with Blaise?" Parvarti Patil asked eagerly of Lavender Brown.  
  
"Well, you remember how he slipped me that note during Potion's class today?"  
  
"Yes, he said he wanted you to meet him in the Astronomy tower after dinner! What happened?!" Parvarti was bouncing up and down in anticipation.  
  
Lavender flipped her long hair over her shoulder, and gave the other girl a sly smile.  
  
"I can't believe you actually let him talk you into doing it!" Parvarti squealed.  
  
Hermione let loose another disaproving tutt, and earned two glares.  
  
"Now Pavarti, he was only trying to save me from a fate worse than death." Lavender proclaimed, dramatically.  
  
"What do you mean 'fate worse than death'?!" Hermione demanded, letting her textook fall to the floor as she walked over to join the others on Lavender's bed.  
  
"Well, he heard from some of the Slytherins who have parents that are Death Eaters that at the last 'gathering' You-Know-Who announced that he wanted an heir!"  
  
Parvarti and Hermione gasped.  
  
Lavender's eyes sparkled in amusment at her captive audience.  
  
"You-Know-Who has decided that he will choose one girl from this year's graduating class to be his consort. The only requirement being that she must be a virgin!"  
  
Parvarti cried out in terror, but Hermione started laughing.  
  
Her dorm mates glared at her while she tried to get her breathing under control.  
  
"I c-can't believe that y-you actually fell f-for that!" Hermione gasped out between giggles.  
  
"Ohh, you laugh all you want to, Hermione Granger! You won't be laughing when the Dark Lord has you in his clutches!" Lavender snapped.  
  
Hermione sobered and looked up at the girls with a hurt expression.  
  
"What an awful thing to say!"  
  
She jumped up and went back to her own bed.  
  
"Besides, why would Voldemort be interested in a muggle-born consort anyway?"  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat at a table in the Library the next afternoon dutifully studying for the upcoming NEWTs.  
  
Well, Hermione was studying anyway. Harry and Ron were discussing their current troubling situation.  
  
"They're following us everywhere! I just don't understand it." Harry was saying.  
  
"Yeah, after the "Yule Ball' fiasco in 4th year, I didn't think they'd ever want anything to do with us again." Ron added.  
  
The trio looked toward the giggling Patil twins a couple of tables over.   
  
Padma and Parvarti waved at the boys, shyly.  
  
Hermione laughed.  
  
"It's just that silly rumor." she informed them.  
  
"What rumor?" they demanded.  
  
So she told them, but rather than laugh as she thought they would, they appeared to be seriously thinking the idea over.  
  
"Well, mate, looks to me like there are some girls that are in desperate need of our services." Ron said importantly.  
  
"Yes, that's true. We can't let them become helpless targets of Voldemort." Harry strongly agreed.  
  
Hermione slammed her book closed and jumped to her feet.  
  
"Ronald Weasly and Harry Potter, I cannot believe you two!" she cried, hands on hips.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, Hermione. Of course we'd uh.. help you out first." Ron said.  
  
"Help me?" Hermione asked, increduously.  
  
"Yeah, Hermione. Which ever one of us you want it to be. We won't be mad." Harry said, patting her on the arm.  
  
"Won't be mad?!" her voice was turning shrill.  
  
Harry and Ron exchanged confused glances.  
  
"I, uh guess we could both uh, 'help you out' at the same time..."  
  
Hermione just stared open-mouthed at them for a few minutes.  
  
"Urgg! Boys!" she wailed being sure to smack them both on the head as she stormed out of the room.  
  
"Ow!"  
  
"What'd we say?"  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Hello Granger." Draco Malfoy drawled as she passed him in the hall.  
  
She whirled on him.  
  
"This is all your fault!" she growled poking him in the chest.  
  
He scowled down at her finger.  
  
"I'd watch myself, mudblood, the Dark Lord's looking for a consort. And the way I hear it your top on the list." he smirked.  
  
Hermione felt the first flash of real fear since she'd heard the rumor. Hearing it from Draco was almost like hearing it from Voldemort himself.  
  
She swallowed and forced herself to remain calm.  
  
"Why would he want a muggle-born like me?"   
  
"It's Father's fault actually. He's been keeping the Dark Lord informed about the witches with the highest marks. And as I'm sure you know, you top the list." he bragged.  
  
Hermione just gaped at him.  
  
"Bet you wish you weren't such a bossy little know-it-all anymore." He taunted her.  
  
"Shut-up! You whiney little ferret!" she snapped.  
  
"You know Granger, I'd love to help you out with your little problem but I could never lower myself to touch filth like you."  
  
Hermione was about to sock him, but Professor Snape chose that moment to come striding down the hall toward them.  
  
He nodded at Draco and scowled at Hermione as he passed, robes billowing out behind him.  
  
"Bet he'd help you out, Granger. Yeah, doubt old Snape would have a problem doing the nasty with you."  
  
He ducked so her fist hit nothing but air and knocked her off balance. Draco laughed at her as she landed in an undignified heap on the floor.   
  
"Good luck, mudblood. You'll need it." he called out, heading off down the hall.  
  
Hermione sat on the floor for a few minutes fighting tears.  
  
Was this really happening?  
  
TBC... 


End file.
